


Horror of Dreams

by BloodRedMoonRobin



Series: Siren's Secret [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Amnesia, Angst, Blood and Gore, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flashbacks, Forbidden Love, Grief/Mourning, Hannibal and Will are Brothers, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Memories, Misunderstandings, Muteness, Mystery, Rejection, Romance, Sad, Seduction, Sibling Incest, Singing, Siren Will, Tragedy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedMoonRobin/pseuds/BloodRedMoonRobin
Summary: That Night Hannibal thought he had lost Will forever, yet one day he meets this creature which has a striking resemblance with his beloved.Is it really just the sirens magic ?





	Horror of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> I actually read this about sirens and thought of this work.  
> I just hope you like and enjoy it ;)

_ **Chapter 1 The Day you slipped away** _

 

This beautiful star filled firmament, so clear and dark.

The sea so silent, the mirror image of this wide sky only the silver moonlight shimmering on it's surface.

Enclose by this beauty they both just held on to each other as they swayed, under the moonlight.

A soft breeze around them, as the world seemed to stop existing and it was only them.

This moment just like this he engraved in his memories, so even if he would see his beloved every day from this moment on he would remember this moment and the beauty of it.

He broke the embrace, dropped on one knee and held out a golden ring with blue gem on it the same color of those mysterious eyes, hope in his eyes as his heart and breath stopped.

The silence heavy and unbearable as he looked at this angel like face, ocean blue eyes filled with tears as a shaky hand covers those ruby trembling lips while the other reached out.

Words choked by sobs but he knew the answer, his own trembling hand put on where it belonged and would forever, with a kiss sealed

The sweet vows of a forever spoken as he connected those lips with his in a passionate bloody kiss, their blood sealing this vow as ' Forever yours ' was whispered from those heavenly lips.

A promise he waited for so long as their love was a forbidden fruit, a grave sin, though he couldn't understand how something so beautiful could ever be a sin.

And if this love was a sin he would gladly be thrown into the deepest depths of hell if he could only be with his dear angel.

One last kiss then he kissed his angels hands, then he wanted to get the last present for this night before they would consume their sinful vows.

His beloved leaning like a siren against the railing luring him with this burning eyes like moth to flame, a hand running through his hair as he picked up the abandoned red roses, which shone under the bright moonlight, blood red.

_Such a breathtaking sight._

One last glance then he made his way into their room, he opened his suitcase taking out a pendant in it their was an old faded picture yet it showed five happy faces in it, a perfect happy family.

This should be the sign for the new start they would make, a symbol of eternal love and the happy family they would be from now on.

It was the perfect present for his beloved.

A smile spreading on his lips as he made his way to his beloved.

As he got on deck the only thing he saw, red roses scattering, red petals, like blood flying through the wind.

He ran there as fast as he could his hand reaching out for a fraction their hands touched, but he couldn't hold on to him, as the last thing he saw of his beloved was his falling form, blue eyes filled with shock and horror, a hand reached out, the ring shimmering under the moonlight and red petals all around him, before he was swallowed by the dark see. He wanted to jump into the same depths he sunk in and even if he couldn't save them at least he would sunk together with him as it was destined to be but he was grabbed by his arm and pulled back, while desperately tried to free himself, his cries and hot tears filling the night and as if the sea would feel the same grief a storm came up, telling the final act of the tragedy of this star-crossed lovers as he was dragged away still reaching out while his beloved became one with the cruel sea, in the color of his eyes.

As if taken something back that belonged there.

He just wanted to be there too as he belonged to where his beloved was, so he just wished his heart would stop in the same moment....

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ;)  
> I hope it was any good. Please comment and tell what you think.  
> Thank you so much ;)


End file.
